Diet
by moounlight
Summary: Baekhyun ingin diet dengan meminta bantuannya kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol malah merasa semuanya serba salah ya? CHANBAEK! YAOI! DLDR! RnR pls :)


**Diet**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"YEOLLO!" Sebuah teriakan super cempreng terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Seseorang yang tadi berteriak itu mem _pout_ kan bibir tipisnya. Hidungnya sudah kembang kempis tak karuan dengan tangannya yang masih setia memegang sebuah ponsel bewarna putih. Sesekali terdengar decakan tak terima dari mulutnya.

Clek-

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang dipanggil Yeollo itu.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Tanya seseorang itu. Dirinya segera saja menghampiri si Baekkie setelah sebelumnya dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Seseorang yang dipanggil itu -Chanyeol- mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekkie -Baekhyun- yang masih memasang wajah cemberut. Chanyeol yang memang belum menyadari wajah cemberut sang kekasih segera mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Tapi kemudian, matanya menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun karena tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hey, Baekkie? Kau kenapa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi yang mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun.

"Yeollo- lihatlah, mereka mengatakan kalau badanku bertambah gemuk. Apakah itu benar, Yeollo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan layar dari ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan komentar-komentar dari penggemarnya. Sebagian besar dari mereka mengatakan kalau Baekhyun bertambah gemuk. Dilihat dari perutnya yang terlihat agak buncit.

Chanyeol dengan seksama membaca komentar yang tertera di layar. Terkadang ia menahan tawanya karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengatakan kalau Bekhyun sedang hamil anaknya. _Heol_. Seorang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, kalian tahu itu kan?

"Ehm, kau memang bertambah gemuk, sayang. Tapi tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat cantik dimataku." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia selesai membacanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar.

Bukannya mendapatkan sang kekasih yang merona karena ucapannya, Chanyeol malah mendapatkan jitakan cukup keras dikepalanya. Cukup untuk membuat dirinya mengaduh pelan.

"Berhentilah menggombal, Yeollo. Aku sedang serius!" Ucap Baekhyun sembari melototi Chanyeol.

Yang dipelototi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sedang tidak menggombal kok sayang. Aku sedang mengatakan sebuah kenyataan." Balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Aish, terserah kau saja. Tapi, Yeollo... aku ingin diet, aku tidak ingin dibilang gemuk oleh penggemar-penggemarku. Dan kau- kau harus membantuku, Yeollo." Ucap Baekhyun mutlak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, tak berniat untuk memprotes ucapan sang kekasih. Walaupun ia tahu, bahwa membantu Baekhyun untuk diet bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

* * *

 **Diet Hari Pertama**

Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibir tipisnya, ia sedang berusaha menahan napsunya untuk tidak memakan makanan menggiurkan yang sudah terhidang dengan rapihnya di depan matanya. Baunya saja sudah sangat menggoda, membuat Baekhyun tidak kuat. Tapi- ah tidak! Kau tidak boleh memakan makanan ini Baekhyun. Kau sedang dalam tahap diet, ingat kan?

Matanya ia coba alihkan ke arah lain, kemana saja, asalkan tidak ke arah makanan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi matanya terarah ke makanan itu, huft.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

'Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh tergoda hanya karena makanan ini. Lagian kan tadi kau baru saja makan, tahan lah Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa!' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Member lain yang melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja segera mengernyitkan dahinya bingung -kecuali Chanyeol- pasalnya, biasanya Baekhyun lah yang paling semangat untuk menghabiskan makanan yang berada di meja, walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun baru saja makan tadi. Karena napsu makan Baekhyun yang memang lumayan besar. Mungkin saja perut Baekhyun itu perut karet, karena dapat menampung makanan yang cukup banyak dari selang waktu yang berdekatan.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan Baek? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Padahal Suho _hyung_ sudah baik hati loh membungkuskan makanan lezat ini untuk kita ketika ia sudah selesai syuting. Masa kau tidak mau memakannya? Itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai pemberian Suho _hyung_." Ucap Chen yang menyuarakan pikirannya, sekaligus member lain yang juga berpikiran hampir sama dengan Chen. Dan dengan itu juga semua member segera menatap Baekhyun yang sedang diam.

"Dia sedang diet, Chen. Jangan ganggu dia, atau kau akan membuat acara dietnya menjadi terhambat." Itu Chanyeol yang menjawab, bukan Baekhyun.

Member lainnya dengan serentak membulatkan mulut mereka, pertanyaan yang sedari tadi hinggap di pikiran mereka sudah terjawab. Berbeda dengan seorang yang paling muda di grup ini, ia malah menyeringai seram. Dia Sehun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memakan makanan ini _hyung_? Ini enak sekali loh. Hmm, kau akan sangat menyesal kalau kau tidak memakannya." Ucap Sehun yang sudah memulai aksinya; menggoda Baekhyun. Mulutnya dengan perlahan melahap makanan itu, membuat Baekhyun cukup tergoda.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja, ia harus bisa tahan dengan godaan dari sang _maknae_.

Tetapi Sehun tidak akan berhenti begitu saja sebelum tujuannya tercapai.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _hyung_? Baunya saja sudah sangat menggoda. Kalau kau memang tidak mau memakannya, aku akan memghabiskan semuanya." Ucap Sehun.

"Hentikan Sehun, kau akan mem-"

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini, daripada aku harus tergoda dengan ucapanmu. Awas kau Oh Sehun." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh ucapan Baekhyun yang juga menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Setelahnya, Baekhyun segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang cepat.

Member lain hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

'Mampus kau _maknae_ , untung saja Baekkie masih bisa menahan napsunya.'

* * *

Chanyeol sedang mencuci piring bekas tadi mereka makan. Hari ini memang Chanyeol yang bertugas untuk mencuci, sebenarnya sih dengan Baekhyun. Tapi karena Chanyeol merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin sedang berada dalam mode sensitifnya, jadilah ia mencuci semuanya dengan sendirian.

Kau pengertian sekali Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencuci tangannya dengan sabun setelah ia selesai mencuci semua piring. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan senandung yang cukup pelan. Setelahnya ia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk menemui sang kekasih tercinta; Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan dengan cepat menutupnya kembali.

Chanyeol sebenarnya kemari dengan berniat untuk membuat sang kekasih tidak kesal karena kejadian tadi, tetapi sekarang ia malah jadi terkejut sendiri. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar, seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol cukup kesal ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya; Baekhyun yang sedang memakan cemilan dengan beberapa bungkus cemilan kosong yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar.

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun! Mengapa kau malah mengemil, huh? Kau ingin membatalkan acara dietmu? Aish." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang agak membentak.

Baekhyun yang memang tidak menyadari keberadaan sang kekasih -karena mungkin ia terlalu menikmati acara mengemilnya- tersentak pelan. Dengan sedikit takut ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hehe, _mian_ Yeollo. Aku tidak dapat menahan napsuku lagi. Tadinya aku memang berniat ke sini untuk tidur. Tapi ketika aku melihat ada cemilan di sini, aku jadi tergoda memakannya, _mianhae_ Yeollo." Balas Baekhyun pelan, mimik wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak marah kepadanya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar ketika melihat Baekhyun, ia jadi tidak tega sendiri. Jadi, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Mencubit pipinya dengan keras, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun yang memang sudah agak berantakan.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau tidak boleh memakan cemilan ini lagi. Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku." Balas Chanyeol sembari merampas cemilan yang berada di tangan Baekhyun. Lalu, ia juga mengambil bungkus kosong yang berada di lantai, berniat untuk membuangnya di tong sampah.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sembari melihat sang kekasih yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk membuang sampah. Setelah memastikan bahwa sang kekasih telah keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bantalnya dan tersenyum miring. Itu cemilan. Dan dengan tenangnya, Baekhyun melanjutkan memakan cemilannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Park Chanyeol sepertinya harus _extra_ sabar untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang nakal ini.

 **Diet Hari Pertama -gagal-**

* * *

 **Diet Hari Kedua.**

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kini tengah menikmati acara kencan mereka. Dengan memakai masker dan topi tentunya. Kalau mereka tidak memakainya sudah pasti mereka tidak akan mungkin menikmati acara kencan ini. Yang ada mereka malah akan 'dikeroyok' oleh penggemar mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang ditautkan dengan erat. Kadang, Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak terpisah dengannya. Bukan posesif sebenarnya, tapi ia tak ingin Baekhyun tiba-tiba tidak ada disampingnya karena Baekhyun yang mudah sekali tertarik terhadap sesuatu. Seperti mainan mungkin. Pernah suatu ketika, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada di samping Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mencarinya, dia menemukan Baekhyun sudah berada di depan toko mainan dengan mata yang berbinar. Ckck, dasar Baekhyun.

"Yeollo, di sana ada toko _ice cream_ dan kue. Ayo kita kesana, aku ingin." Ucap Baekhyun ketika dia melihat sebuah toko yang berada didepannya. Dengan segera dia menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol agar ia mengikuti Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berbinar.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam ditempatnya, sehingga mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yeollo? Ada apa? Ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh memakan itu. Ingat, kau sedang diet. Kalau aku membiarkanmu untuk memakannya, nanti kau malah akan keenakan memakannya dan akhirnya kau akan menghabiskan 4 _ice cream_ dan 3 kue." Balas Chanyeol ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu -Baekhyun yang menghabiskan banyak sekali _ice cream_ dan kue-. Baekhyun memanglah maniak _ice cream_ dan kue, apalagi kalau rasa _strawberry_.

"Ayolah Yeollo, kali ini saja. Ya ya? Kumohon~" Ucap Baekhyun dengan _aegyo_ andalan miliknya yang membuat Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." Balasnya singkat. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah kebal dengan _aegyo_ andalan milik kekasihnya. Mengingat sang kekasih sudah beratus-ratus kali menggunakannya.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yeollo jahat! Yeollo sudah tidak sayang dengan Baekkie lagi! Baekkie benci Yeollo!" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan Baekkie. Seingat Baekhyun sih Chanyeol tidak akan tahan jika ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan itu.

Tetapi Chanyeol malah diam saja, Baekhyun jadi sebal sendiri.

"Jadi, Yeollo sudah beneran tidak sayang dengan Baekkie ya? Hiks, Yeollo jahat sekali!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Ingat, apapun akan Baekhyun lakukan agar ia dapat mendapatkan _ice cream_ dan kue kesukaannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menangis jadi kelabakan. Segera saja ia merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ugh- baiklah baiklah! Baekkie jangan menagis, kau boleh memakan _ice cream_ dan kue sepuasnya hari ini." Balas Chanyeol pasrah. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa itu hanya air mata palsu Chanyeol-ah?

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol segera tersenyum miring -lagi- didalam dekapan sang kekasih. Lalu dengan cepat ia mendorong dada sang kekasih -itu membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah- dan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ke dalam toko _ice cream_ dan kue itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

Sabarlah Park Chanyeol.

 **Diet Hari Kedua -gagal-**

* * *

 **Malam Harinya**

"HUWAAAA, YEOLLO!" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, bermaksud agar sang kekasih cepat datang ke kamar dan melihat keadaannya.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang meminum air di dapur jadi tersedak. Beberapa member yang sedang serius menonton televisi jadi harus dengan segera menutup telinganya dengan rapat, kalau tidak, mungkin telinga mereka akan berdengung sakit. Suho yang saat itu sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya jadi harus membolakan kedua matanya karena kaget. Kasian Suho, tidur cantiknya harus terganggu hanya karena suara cempreng milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Baekhyun, dia agak sedikit khawatir karena teriakan Baekhyun itu mengandung unsur kesedihan dan kekesalan. Oke, itu aneh Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang berdiri di atas timbangan dengan muka yang sedih. Oh rupanya Baekhyun sedang melihat berat badannya, tetapi, kenapa wajahnya sedih ya?

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Yang ditanya malah melihat tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah! Berat badanku bertambah satu kilogram! Ini semua gara-garamu!" Balas Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol cengo sebentar.

"Lah? Kenapa jadi gara-gara aku? Aku kan tidak pernah memaksamu untuk makan Baekkie!" Ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

"Jelas ini semua gara-garamu! Kenapa kau tadi malah membiarkan aku makan sepuasnya, huh? Kenapa kau tidak melarangku?! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu agar kau membantuku untuk diet!" Sungut Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Kan tadi ketika kau belum membeli dan memakannya, aku sudah melarangmu untuk memakan makanan itu, Baek. Tapi kau dengan keras kepalanya tetap ingin memakannya. Kau juga menangis, ya jadinya aku tidak tega, Baek!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku memakan begitu saja hanya karena kau melihatku menangis? Harusnya kau tetap melarangku untuk memakannya! Dan lagi, kau jangan membentakku!" Balas Baekhyun yang kini ikutan membentak Chanyeol.

"Aduhh, kau ini! Kau juga jangan membentakku, dong." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang bernada seperti bentakkan juga.

"Huweee, _eomma_! Yeollo jahat! Hiks."

Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol jadi merasa serba salah.

Kalau begini, jadinya siapa yang salah, ya?

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Baekkie, sudah dong, jangan menangis terus. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh." Ucap Chanyeol yang berusaha membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Padahal ini sudah lima belas menit semenjak mereka saling membentak, tapi Baekhyun masih saja betah untuk menangis.

Bukannya menghentikan tangisannya, Baekhyun malah melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Chanyeol.

"A-aku ini tampan tahu! Tidak ada yang namanya Baekhyun cantik- hiks." Dalam kondisi menangis seperti ini, Baekhyun malah sempat-sempatnya tidak ingin dibilang cantik. Dasar.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan mukanya yang terkena lemparan bantal dari Baekhyun.

"Huh, baiklah. Baekkie tampan jangan menangis terus ya. Nanti tampannya hilang loh." Ucap Chanyeol lagi yang masih berusaha membuat tangisan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Hiks, kalau hanya menangis seperti ini, tampanku tidak akan luntur." Balas Baekhyun, masih dengan keadaannya yang menangis.

Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana ya agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis? Ahh- Chanyeol dapat ide.

"Baekkie-ku yang tampan. Kalau kau berhenti menangis, nanti akan kubelikan _ice cream_ dan kue yang banyak untukmu deh." Ucap Chanyeol lagi yang masih dalam mode merayunya.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati karenanya.

Tapi kemudian-

CTAKK-

"PAK CHANYEOL! APA KAU INGIN BERAT BANDAKU BERTAMBAH LAGI, HUH? DASAR PARK CHANYEOL JAHAT!"

 **END**

 **Oke, aku tau ini ancur. Dimasukkin ke humor, tapi garing .-. terakhir..**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
